


The Sea Three Come to Auradon

by River_Nix



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Carlos offers very well thought out compromises, Drabble, Encouraging Ben, Encouraging Carlos, Encouraging Evie, F/M, Gil doesn't care about the old rivalry, Gil's just curious, Harry and Jay agree to not kill each other, Hesitant Jay, Hesitant Mal, Sort of Carlos Centric, Uma actually tries to start over with Mal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Nix/pseuds/River_Nix
Summary: This is my version on how Uma, Harry, Gil, and Dizzy coming over to Auradon looks like. Of course, others have different ideas that may be more accurate, but this one's mine.It's sort of Carlos-centered as well because he's one of the people who try to make peace with Uma instead of being suspicious and un-trusting.





	The Sea Three Come to Auradon

Carlos groans as the sunlight peeking through the windows shines right over his eyelids. Opening one eye, he peeks at Jay to see the boy still sleeping. Sighing, he blinks open his other eye before sitting up and stretching. 

 

‘Today’s the day.’ Carlos hums as he stands and makes his way to the dresser. Pulling out some clothes, he quickly changes before walking to the bathroom and starting to get ready for the day. 

 

Ben had arranged for Uma, Harry, Gil, and Dizzy to be picked up from the Isle today and he needed Mal and the others to be there to greet them. He claimed it was to help to help Mal and Uma get along better, but everyone knew it was also to help soothe the young king’s nerve. Having some of the most unpredictable villain in front of you, ones that had kidnapped you and forced you on a plank, wasn’t the most easy thing to bear. 

 

“Jay! Wake up!” Carlos looks to the clock and sighs, facepalming. “We need to be outside in the front with Ben in half an hour!” 

 

The prince of thieves groans before abruptly sitting up and stretching. Carlos rolls his eyes that the sight before facing his bed again and smiling. Dude is yipping adorably as his tail rapidly wags back and forth. 

 

“How are you so excited in the morning, buddy?” Dude barks at Carlo's question before leaning forward as a hand comes to scratch behind his ear. 

 

“Wish I had your enthusiasm.” Carlos muses before tensig as Jay’s loud voice is heard behind him. 

 

“I don’t! Can you imagine how life’s going to be with Shrimpy and her crew here?” Carlos shakes his head before turning to face Jay, who’s properly dressed and washed up now. 

 

“I know it’s going to be chaotic and tense. But Jay, we got a second chance, why shouldn’t they get one?” Jay scoffs at the younger boy before walking up and clapping his hand on Carlos’ shoulder. 

 

“You and Ben are way too nice.” Carlos knows that Jay’s trying to joke, but the under toned seriousness is there. 

 

“That’s not the point, Jay, and you know it.” Jay nods his head before ruffling Carlos hair. 

 

“Just saying that we should still keep our guard up. They deserve another chance, but with the way our past interactions have gone…..well, you can imagine where I’m coming from.” Carlos nod his head as he and Jay walk out of their dorm room. 

 

When they reach the front of the school, Ben’s already there, Mal standing by his side. Beside the purple haired girl is Evie, who smiles as the boys and waves. 

 

“Good morning Carlos, Jay.” Carlos smiles and waves back while Jay crosses his arms and offers the blue haired girl a wink. All attention is drawn to the young king when he clears his throat. 

 

“Thank you everyone for coming this morning. I know that this may be…..difficult, but I’m confident that as long a we stay calm and open minded, everything will be fine.” Carlos and Evie, ever so positive, nod at Ben while Mal and Jay offer suspicious looks to each other. 

 

“I know that you two have more personal pasts with Uma and Harry, but I really need you two to try and get along.” Mal sighs and smiles at her boyfriend while Jay nods his head and waves his hand dismissively. 

 

“Don’t worry about it Ben. Mal and I will make sure to be on our best behavior.” Ben laughs at Jay’s mock bow before focusing ahead when a vehicle is heard approaching. 

 

“Alright guys, it’s time.” Everyone nods before subconsciously getting into a defensive position. 

 

Ben stands at the very front of the group with Jay and Mal flaking his sides, leaving Carlos and Evie to stand behind everyone. Upon noticing this, Ben gives his future queen and the prince of thieves a look before sighing and calling Carlos and Evie forward. When he receives hesitant looks, he decides to explain. 

 

“I have a feeling it’ll look a bit more friendly if the two more……welcoming people are in the front.” Carlos shrugs while Evie nods, biting her bottom lip. 

 

“Ben, just because Carlos and Evie don’t have a personal rivalry with Uma and her gang doesn’t mean that they aren’t in any less danger.” Ben looks at how far the car is before looking back at Mal. 

 

“I know. I just…..I just want this welcoming to be more open arms and minds, less protective stances and scowls. No offense, but you and Jay look like you’re ready to pounce the moment someone gets out of the car.” Before either Mal or Jay can comment, Evie focuses everyone forward again. The car’s almost in front of them now. 

 

“Just trust that they’ll be peaceful and only act when it’s absolutely necessary. It’ll be easier.” The car stops in front of the group just as Evie gets nods from everyone. Well, hesitant nods, at least. 

 

The car door swings open, startling the group, before an excited Dizzy jumps out and into Evie’s arms. Everyone has about a moment or two to coo at the heartbreaking reuniting between the two girls before a hum is heard. Looking back to the car, Uma, Harry, and Gil exit. 

 

“Welcome! I hope your journey wasn’t too bumpy?” Uma shrugs at Ben before gesturing to Harry and Gil. 

 

“We’re all fine, thanks your highness.” Mal has to bite the inside of her cheek to refrain from snapping at Uma’s tone. 

 

“Woah! This place is so big! How many people are here? Do we get our own rooms? How many classes do we have to go to?” As Gil starts to ramble, asking questions too quickly for anyone to answer, Ben scans the group of pirates. 

 

His attention is specifically drawn to Harry’s hook. 

 

“Harry, I’m afraid I must be the spoiler of fun, but we’re normally not allowed to carry weapons on campus.” The pirate in question raises an eyebrow before bringing his hook in front of him, swinging it casually. 

 

“Oh? Is tha so?” Jay frowns and makes to take a step forward before Ben starts to speak again. 

 

“Yes, I’m sorry. If you’d like, I’m sure we can find a safe place to put i-” Ben doesn’t finish his sentence before Uma cuts him off, sounding a bit panicked.

“Oh, that is not a good idea. It’d be in your best interest to allow Harry to keep his hook with him.” Ben tilts his head. 

 

Looking back at his friends, he notices how everyone’s tensed up. Uma’s insisting and the fact that everyone seems opposed to separate Harry from his hook worries Ben a bit. Is the hook a family heirloom? If so, then taking it away might not be the best gesture when trying to make friends…….

 

“May I make a suggestion?” Ben smiles and silently thanks Carlos in his head before turning to face the smaller boy. 

 

“Of course. Anything would be nice right now.” Carlos nods his head at the young king before turning his attention back to the group of pirates. 

 

“How about Harry be allowed to keep his hook, but not allowed to bring it out of his room? That way, he’s technically not breaking the rules.” Ben considers it for a moment before Jay steps up.

 

“I agree with Los. Separating Harry from his hook would be like separating Carlos from Dude. Main point, you probably shouldn’t do it.” Ben’s eyebrows raise at this. Jay’s vouching for Harry? Not a moment ago, Jay was preaching that Uma and her gang not be trusted yet. 

 

“Wow, who would’ve thought you’d stick up for my first mate.” Ben prays with his eyes that neither Jay or Mal respond with something snarky. To Ben’s relief, Jay only shrugs.

 

“Now that we’ve established that we're not separating Harry from his hook, any other concerns you guys have?” Ben steps back a bit as Mal steps forward, giving Uma and her crew a scan. 

 

“Yes! Why are you being so nice to us? Weren’t we rivals like…..two weeks ago?” Leave it to Gil to point out the elephant in the room. 

 

Mal raises an eyebrow before looking to each individual in her crew. Something that Ben still doesn’t understand is how The Rotten Four seem to read each other's minds. A look is all one of them needs to understand the thoughts and feelings of the others. In this case, this mental conversation lasts only a few moments before Evie decides to speak, Dizzy still clutched in her arms. 

 

“You guys came here for a second chance. It would be unfair to you if it was ruined or terrible because we didn’t let go of our pasts.” Evie gives Mal a look, signaling it’s her turn to speak. Mal sighs before stepping up to Uma, crossing her arms an cocking out her hip. 

 

“I don’t expect your hatred for me to just vanish in a night, or even at all. I abandoned the other children on the Isle and tricked you when you kidnapped Ben. I get that, I really do.” Uma stares at Mal before sighing and swallowing her pride. 

 

“If we were on the Isle, I’d probably run my sword through you for even trying to apologize. Some of the things you’ve done, that your crew’s done, are unforgivable.” Gil interrupts Uma before she can continue. 

 

“That’s not entirely true. Carlos and Evie didn’t do anything too bad. They just followed Mal around.” Harry gives Gil a look, prompting the muscled boy to be quiet while Uma’s trying to talk. Gil nods at Harry before apologizing to Uma and facing forward when she starts to speak again. 

 

“But I’d be a fool to say that it doesn’t go both ways. We’ve all messed up here.” Uma holds her hand out, looking determined and guarded. 

 

“I suppose if you’re willing to try and move on, we should try too. Would kind of be a waste otherwise.” Mal nods her head before grabbing Uma’s hand and shaking firmly. 

 

“Glad to know we’re on the same page.” After letting go of Uma’s hand, Mal looks ot Jay and motions him forward. 

 

Observing Mal’s actions, Uma quickly catches on and grabs Harry’s hand. The one without the hook. One pair of arch enemies made up, time for the other pair. 

 

“Alright eyeliner, I don't have anything planned like Mal so I’ll just be blunt: I still don’t like you. But, it would be helpful if we weren’t enemies anymore.” Ben facepalms while Evie giggles, winking at Carlos when the younger boy tries to hold in his laugh. Mal and Uma just roll their eyes. 

 

“Ay, same ta ya thief. I promise I won’t hook ye anytime soon.” Jay nods before offering out his fist, Harry responding by bumping it with his. 

 

By now, most of the amends have been made. It’s just a matter of time before trust can be developed between the two groups. 

 

“So, do we get a tour or a map?” Ben smiles at Uma before nodding his head and leading everyone forward. 

 

“You’ll get a tour of the school and be shown your rooms. After that, we’re going to need to take you shopping to get some more clothes for you.” Ben looks at the Core Four, hinting that when he says ‘we’, he’s including them. 

 

“Cool! Can we go to the cafeteria first? I’m so hungry!” Ben laughs nervously at Gil. The son of Gaston is very loud and chipper, not at all how his mother has described the actual Gaston. 

 

“Of course, if you’d like.” Gil nods excitedly before speed walking to Ben, missing the nervous look that he receives from other students. 

 

After the tour and lunch, Ben’s quick to show everyone their rooms and such before taking everyone to the mall. Once there, he splits everyone up into two groups. 

 

“Alright everyone, this is what we’ll do: Uma and Dizzy, go with Mal and Evie. I have a feeling that they’ll of an idea on what you might or might not like. Jay, Carlos, you come with me to get stuff for Harry and Gil.” Everyone nods, the pirates looking a bit bored though. Even Gil, who’s more used to exploring or stealing than shopping. 

 

“Alright. We’ll meet back here in…..two hours?” Once again, a round of nods before everyone breaks apart. 

 

“So, Gil, Harry, what would you like to look at first? Shirts? Pants? Undergarments?” Gil’s too preoccupied with looking around that they just decide to go with Harry’s suggestion: undergarments. 

 

“This’ll be interesting.” Jay whispers to Carlos, who giggles in surprise. They both remember their reactions to seeing brightly colored socks and underwear. It was…..an experience to say the least. 

 

“Woah! Harry! Come look at all the colors! And the number in each package!” Harry snorts at Gil before joining Gil in looking. 

 

“Harry! Before you walk around anymore……” Harry turns around and raises a brow at Jay. 

 

“Yes?” Jay holds out his hand before pointing at the hook. 

 

“That seen in your hands could cause some panic. Better hand it over.” Harry narrows his eyes and is about to bite back before Carlos rushes between the two. Like he was going to trust Jay’s ability to not pick a fight with an old arch enemy. Not there quite yet. 

 

“How about I carry it instead?” Carlos looks at Jay pointedly, a clear signal to let the younger boy handle this, lest Ben has to be called to separate a fight. 

 

“If I wouldn’t let Jay carry it, why would I let you?” Carlos smiles at Harry, or, tries to. It probably looks too nervous to be encouraging. 

 

“Because I promise to give it back once we’re done shopping.” Harry regards the young De Vil before shrugging and handing his hook over. When Carlos grabs it, Harry pulls, causing Carlos to stumble forward into the pirate’s chest. 

 

“H-Harry?” Jay clenches his fist, but does his best to stay out of the exchange. For Carlos and Ben’s sake, he’ll only get involved if the pirate makes to hurt Carlos. 

 

“Now, I’m trusting ye, pup. If anythin happens to me hook, ye owe me.” Carlos looks up at the (intimidatingly) tall pirate with a raised brow. 

 

“What do you mean?” Harry grins before leaning down and whispering in Carlos’ ear. 

 

“Jus don’ let anything happen to me hook. If ye do, there’ll be consequences.” Carlos blushes at the purr in Harry’s voice before Jay clears his throat. Just in time. 

 

“I’m pretty sure if there’s anyone you can trust with your hook, it’s Carlos. Now leave him alone, you haven’t even let go of the hook yet.” Harry smiles challengingly at Jay before winking at Carlos and letting the hook go. 

 

“Alright! Alright! I’m going, I’m going.” Jay watches Harry go with suspicious eyes before looking back at his younger friend. 

 

“Did he threaten you?” Carlos looks to where Harry disappeared in the clothing shelves before looking back at Jay and shrugging. 

 

“I’m honestly not sure. What he said wasn’t what I would consider a threat. At least, not a serious one.” Jay tilts his head at that before shrugging and leading Carlos into the maze of shelves and hangers. 

 

“Alright, I’ll take your word for it. Now, we should probably help Ben out with picking stuff out. For safety sake, focus on Gil. I know you don’t trust me alone with Harry, so I’ll take Ben with me.” Carlos smiles at Jay before nodding and separating to find Gil. 

 

By the end of the day, Gil and Harry are carrying about three bags each worth of clothes. When Mal and her group join Ben, the result is almost the same with uma and Dizzy. Though, Even took the liberty to get the girls some makeup as well. All in all, it’s a good haul. As the group re-enter the school, Ben grabs Mal’s hand before looking back at the pirates. 

 

“Dinner will be served in about an hour or so. So, feel free to get comfortable.” Mal nods at Uma before following her boyfriend, receiving a kiss on the cheek for not getting into any fights today. 

 

“Alright then. I suppose I’ll see you two during dinner then.” Harry and Gil nod at uma before watching her walk with Dizzy to their room. 

 

“Pup! I think yer forgetting something.” Carlos looks up at Harry before shaking his head. 

 

“I’ll give this to you when you get to your room. Don’t want to risk anyone else seeing it and getting it confiscated.” Harry shrugs before lightly kicking Gil towards the stairs. 

 

The two pirates walk to their room, a few doors down from Carlos and Jay’s before offering their thanks for the help in the mall. Well, more like Gil thanks Carlos and Jay. Harry just walks in, puts his stuff down on his bed, then walks back to the door to wait for Carlos. 

 

“No problem Gil. Hope you and Harry get settled in comfortably.” Gil nods, a big smile on his face, before walking into the room. 

 

“Alright Harry, here you go. And remember, no taking it out when you’re outside of your room.” Harry chuckles at Carlos’ stern tone before taking the offered hook an bowing. 

 

“Of course not pup. Wouldn't dream of it.” Jay roll his eyes before grabbing Carlos’ hand and pulling gently. 

 

“Come on Los, we should probably go find Evie and Mal.” Carlos nods while sending a wave back to Harry and Gil. 

 

“See you guys at dinner!” Carlos managed that one sentence before being pulled a bit rougher. 

 

“Jay! I get that this is the first day and all, but that was very rude!” The prince of thieves sigh before looking to Carlos apologetically. 

 

“Sorry bro. I’ll apologize at dinner, promise.” Carlos still looks disappointed, but nods and follows Jay willingly to their room. 

 

“Today wasn’t actually that bad, you know? No fights of any kind.” Jay pats Carlos’ head before unlocking the door to their room and walking in. 

 

“Yeah. Maybe inviting them here this soon wasn’t such a bad idea.” Carlos agrees with Jay before walking to his bed and grabbing Dude. Someone needs to go for a walk before he accidentally pees or poops in the room. 


End file.
